


Fly Trap

by BabyDollPrincess (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Beautiful Harry, Blackmail, Boypussy, Cute Harry, Dark Severus Snape, Desperate Severus, Feminization, M/M, Manipulation, Object Insertion, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sad Harry, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyDollPrincess
Summary: Harry is a good person who knows how to help a friend in need and is secretly getting top grades. But one day his Potion professor tells him about the dept he owes he from all the times he saved his life, and if he doesn't he might just lose his magic.





	Fly Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about this idea for a while now and I had to write, so here another story and hopefully you guys would think it's good.  
> Everybody in this story will be OOC. So if you don't like it, well tough titties. I can't understand how writers try to write the characters in books and what not as canon as possible. Its fan fiction for a reason, duh.  
> Anyway I don't own Harry Potter. The movies and the books.

 There where footsteps walking near his Potions classroom door and he heard a handful of students talking about going to the library early to meet with Potter for their upcoming school assignment. He felt a surge of pride come over him as he thought about how smart his Potter is. He wonder's if their kids would be as smart of both him and their mother. The footsteps where getting fainter and fainter, it seems they where rushing to hurry and get to the library.

"You hear that Potter? Seems like you have a study session with some classmates and it seems like they would be there before you even arrive."

The potion classroom was getting a little steamy. But yet it still had that bite to that made Severus Snape glad that he thought of keeping his robes on. But it was still hot enough to get the sweat rolling down his forehead and free fall onto the floor. His robes where unbutton so he can feel the slight breeze in his ice cold dungeons. He still hates how cold they can get sometimes, but right now at this moment, he can feel gratitude for the coldness now.

"You might be late." Severus leering at the sweaty tiny lean body under him, straightening out his body. Blood dripping onto his robes from Potters use to be virgin cunt. He held the boy by his flared out hips pausing in his thrusting to tease him, his tight cunt was squeezing the life out of his dick and was as scorching as his furnace. Potter's pale flesh body was laying on top of his hard dark wood desk, the boys body shaking from the rough pace he set for him early. He was in a rush so Severus thought their lovemaking would have to wait for next time, cause for today Severus plans on getting his seed as deep as possible inside of Potter's fertile womb. He never thought of using his condoms on Potter, but he knew sooner or later he would have to start on using them since he can't afford anyone to know the things his done to Potters body yet and having a child now would have to wait.

Potter was staring at him with gleaming eyes that held anger towards himself. The boys amazing bright green eyes were sparkling from the tears that clung to his long dark eyelashes. His eyes that Severus fell in love with where slightly close and it seems his Potter is getting tired.

"Hmmm, Prof...fessor." Severus watched as Potter turn his head from to lay against the cold desk. The way his curled hair was spread on his desk made it seem poetic and they way he moaned out to him was so beautiful to Severus that if he was that type of man he would have cried right then and there.

"Hm?" Severus hummed in question not focusing much on what Potter was saying.

"Your hands.... Their uh really c..cold." Potters back was arch in a perfect curve and his full ass was flushed against his hips. His hands that moves on their own where playing with the boy tits, since the boys school shirt was bunched up against his shoulders. Potter turned his head to look back at him, his blush was now spreading across his cheeks and nose. Severus forgot that his cold dungeons would effect Potter's half nude body.

"Ah, I see Potter. I can't concentrate like when your like this." Severus took one of his hands away to grab his wand out from his robe pocket. He pointed at his fireplace and flicked his wrist to turn it on, Severus didn't turn his head but he did hear the fire crackling away feet away from them."So here you are." Severus refuse to let go of Potters body for any longer so he put his wand down on the desk brought his hands back to Potters chest.

Severus at first almost didn't notice Potter glancing at his wand then at him self. But he did, he will always notice ever little thing the boy would do. He slides his wand away from the boy and brought it back to his robe pocket. The now has his arm under his head and his hands were gripping at each other so hard that they were getting paler than their original colour.

"MM!" Potter whimpered out when Severus slide out of his ass till only the tip was left. "Ah! uh!" Potter cried when Severus slammed in one thrust, he started a brutal paced again to hear those cry's coming out of those full lips. "MM! Uhh!" Potter eyes are holding big fat tears as they fell onto the desk, their falling out his wide unseeing eyes. But Severus couldn't see that he as he was to busy watching how Potters ass jiggle with each harsh thrust he gave to the small body under him.

"There now you can focus on only me, and only me." Severus smirked cruelly at the slim body under him.

 

xxXXxx HP xxXXxx

 

"It seems Potter, that you miss your so called important study session." Severus relax back in his chair, the chair creak as he leans back he can hear his back popped, but it still felt good. He now felt content after fucking Potter into his desk. He gave a cruel smirk that had Potter flinching back from and he watched as the delicate boy put his school sweater back on, his Potter had to limp the rest of the to get to the all of his clothes from off the floor.

Potter grabbed his tie from off the cold floor. The boy turned towards him fixing his tie with delicate small fingers making fixing his tie look graceful. He locked gaze with his boy, and Potter stared at him with indifferent eyes "It doesn't matter anyways, I'll just tell them I got caught in dentation with, they'll understand." His Potter spoke calmly like he didn't just get fucked a few minutes ago. Severus feel's disappointed with his reaction.

"Hmmm. Well no matter. You should leave now seeing how late it is Mr. Potter." He said with as less emotions as possible. He won't show Potter how much his words and looks effect his person. He couldn't stand seeing Potter acct like that, but he also love the way he can make Potter cry with how harsh he is. It looks like his a sadist doesn't it. His Potter still as calm as ever said that's fine and walked away towards the door.

  
His Potter continue on walking out his door. Severus stared and stared feeling empty with each step his boy took, so he couldn't take it anymore of it. He sat up from his chair and speed walked to the doorway of outside the classroom. He saw as Potter limped down the hallway. "Mr. Potter!" He shouted. Potter stopped walking and only turned his head to look at Severus. Potter looks shock at his outburst and to frank so is he. But he wouldn't let Potter know that. " Tomorrow after dinner, you would be serving detention with me again. Don't be late."

  
Potter sighed through rose tint lips turning his head away from Severus. "Yes sir, Professor." He sounded defeated as his small feet made tapping nosies when he went and took his leave again, this time Severus didn't call him back. All Severus can do is watched him walk away, feeling the famerlie gui;t makes it's self home inside of his stomach once again. This isn't the first his guilt, but when it comes to Potter his emotions amplifies. Even thought he feel's that large amount of quilt, he couldn't make himself let go of Potter. Not when he knows he can keep Potter for good, his conscience can go to hell for all he care, what little off it anyway.

Severus walked back inside, to go through one of the doors that leads to his personal quarters. Feeling content yet oddly hollow, he moved to his aged and cozy arm-chair that's nearer to his bookshelves that contains all of his potion books and journals. He took a relaxing seat onto his chair and contemplated on his next move for his Potter. Whatever it would be Severus knows he needs to have Potter by his side and he doesn't give a damn on how his going to do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still gonna need a beta, so if there are any mistakes don't pay them any mind. :P
> 
> Till next time!!


End file.
